


新生。

by allyStk



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyStk/pseuds/allyStk
Summary: 作者笔记：还记得Lofter上可爱的 周小猫Nocturne吗？她为重来做了预告片，它们又回来了，而且是她扩展成了一个视频！包含了一半的故事。我不能想象周小猫Nocturne为了制作这个*神奇*的视频所倾注的心力。来这儿看：Anew Clip.译者笔记：还有第一章，如果大家反应强烈就今晚更，不然就下周慢慢来啦 ;p





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Renew.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764346) by [IViv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IViv/pseuds/IViv). 



第一章：前言  
这篇小说是Anew. 重来的续作，也是我小小野心MCU奇异铁大翻修IronStrange MCU Overhaul的第二部。  
作为一部穿越时空重新来过的系列，强烈建议您从Anew. 重来的开头开始阅读。但是，如果你和我一样缺乏耐心而愿意跳过130k+ 字的Tony从头开始以及Stephen的起源故事的话，你可以直接阅读这篇，因为重来和新生是可以分开阅读的。  
这篇文会在每个周日更新，从2018年6月10日开始。  
Renew by Iviv  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764346/chapters/35034359


	2. Chapter 2

第二章：序言   
Tony在洗干净的亚麻床单的清新气味中醒来。他裸露的四肢和柔软的被单纠缠着。房间里很安静，除了远处的波浪声。Tony喃喃着；有什么在他脸上闪耀。他转到一边，紧紧依偎着身旁的人。被他当作权宜枕头的男人轻笑了。  
“早安，Tony。” Tony望进了一双他所见过的最蓝的眼睛。眨眼让睡意褪去，他注视着Stephen。交往了五年之久的男朋友对他笑着。上午的日光从半透明的窗帘里倾泻过来，柔和的光晕照亮了Stephen的面容。Tony闭上眼，抬起下巴。如他所料的，温暖的唇压上了他的。  
“早安，” Tony在他们分开时低语。Stephen在他的眼角又吻了一下。“五分钟。” Tony翻身到 Stephen身上。他用鼻子蹭着Stephen的胸膛，依偎着找到了舒服的位置。Stephen叹息着，从床头柜上拿了本书。他们在床上待到中午。  
这个时候的大堡礁惊人的美丽。Stephen想要来看看，所以Tony为了他们惯例的年中假期预定了这区域的岛屿。除了进餐和休息，他们的行程表上没有别的内容。所以两人吃了简单的午饭，穿好装备，准备在下午浮潜。  
水清澈的如同水晶。他们顺着浅滩游，一群群色彩明丽的鱼在他们身边滑过。Stephen下潜到礁石层，去观察蓝色，紫色，以及粉色的珊瑚，Tony则和海龟们玩耍。他把其中的两只取名为Jim和Barbara。他们和他很像，都游的不快。  
两人吃了烛光晚餐，花了一整晚闲聊。在几杯红酒后，Stephen提议散步。他们俩踩着沙滩，Stephen打着手电筒带路。Stephen有想去的目的地。迈着稳定的步子，他带着Tony到了海边一块大而平的岩石上，关掉了手电筒。Tony的双眼适应了一会儿黑暗。  
这片礁石几乎不受光照污染，从这儿观赏夜空是绝佳的。一整个银河的星星在他们头顶闪耀。百万个细小的光点形成了一条银带，从它们的诞生星球穿越了光年而来。流星们进入了地球的大气层，在空中画着发光的尾巴。  
“真美，” Tony被他家乡世界的美景迷住了。  
“是的，瞧。。。” Stephen指着天上。他的指尖和那颗最亮的星星重合了。他朝着掌心收拢手指，召唤那颗星星下坠。当闪烁的光芒遵从了指令时，Tony抬起了眉毛。光源在接近时愈发光彩四射，它落进了Stephen等待的手中。  
Tony看着那物体的形状深吸了口气。这是枚戒指，星星是戒圈上单颗的钻石。内圈刻着一排铭文。  
致我一生挚爱，T.S.   
Stephen后退一步，单膝跪下。Tony的大脑一片空白。  
“Tony。。。” Stephen开始说，“你在我人生的最低谷对我伸出了手，你在我的身边，与我同甘共苦。我从来不知道伴侣的意义，直到你帮助我弄懂了。” Stephen举起闪耀着光芒的戒指。“你善良，热烈，勇敢。。。你每天的行为激励着我成为更好的男人。能找到你，我太幸运了。” Stephen的呼吸堵了一下，空气也停滞了一个心跳的时间。  
“你是我一生的挚爱。我愿和你共度余生，我也打从心底明白不可能再有其他人了。。。你能嫁给我吗？”  
一整个银河的星星倾泻在他们头顶，分隔了时间和空间，但它们中最亮的那颗，Tony触手可及。   
“我愿意。” Tony已经知道这个答案好几年了。没有人能够比跪在他身前的男人更懂他。伴侣是双向的；他被困在孤单的旅途上，直到Stephen拯救了他。Tony是幸运的那个。 “现在把那东西戴在我手上，然后吻我。”  
Stephen松了口气。他站直，颤抖着双手，把戒指戴上了Tony的手指。尺寸完美。Tony扯过他的未婚夫。他们双唇触到了一起。Tony用空着的手勾勒着Stephen的胡须轮廓，另一只手则与Stephen紧紧交握。戒指压在其他饰品从来没有碰触过的肌肤之上。他们的呼吸在星光下相融。  
两人红肿着唇分开了。“我开始想我得自己求婚了，” Tony说。  
“我在等完美的时机。我们中总得有人需要承担起责任，” Stephen打趣道。  
“你有在镜子前面练习那个演说吗？”  
“每晚洗澡时。”  
“我和你一起洗的那些晚上呢？”  
“嗯嗯。。。好吧，也许不是每晚。” Tony小小哼了一声，感染到了Stephen，两人开始大笑，脚下的海浪冲击着岩石。当紧张的情绪平复后，Stephen从后袋里取出悬戒。随着手臂轻挥，一个橙色的传送门出现了。在另一边是他们在度假区的套房。  
“Stephan Strange，” Tony惊叹道，“明显你全想好了。”  
Stephen不能掩盖脸上得意的笑容。他指着另一边。“你先请。” Tony翻了翻白眼。他抓住Stephen的衬衫，把他推到了他们的床上。纽扣随着Tony不耐烦的双手四散开。当Stephen的衬衫落在地板上时，传送门合了起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：  
> 还记得Lofter上可爱的 周小猫Nocturne吗？她为重来做了预告片，它们又回来了，而且是她扩展成了一个视频！包含了一半的故事。我不能想象周小猫Nocturne为了制作这个*神奇*的视频所倾注的心力。   
> 来这儿看：Anew Clip.
> 
> 译者笔记：  
> 还有第一章，如果大家反应强烈就今晚更，不然就下周慢慢来啦 ;p


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小结：  
> 恐惧它。从它这儿逃开。命运还是会到来。  
> Tony和Stephen花了过去四年准备疯狂泰坦星人的到来。他们都知道一无所有的感觉。现在他们有了一个团队，一名学徒，以及彼此。  
> 但他们拥有的越多，能失去的就越多。

第三章  
2016年五月24日早晨 – Stark大厦   
Tony把舌头舔进明亮的粉色冰激凌。他往上舔，找到了一块棉花糖。无法抑制他的激动，他用牙齿拉出了那块棉花糖，咬着绵软的美味。他满足地嗯哼着。这已经是第二个冰激凌球了，而味道就和第一个一样好。Stephen坐在对面，面前放着一杯热腾腾的咖啡和一个空了的冰激凌杯。那个小小的，绿白蓝相间的容器真是个可怜的景致。没有人在Ben and Jerry’s 店里只点单球，更别说是放在杯子里了。Tony咬下了松脆的蛋筒，大声地咀嚼。  
Stephen拿着杯子从Stark平板上抬头。Tony瞄了一眼他在读的文章。最棒的胡子夫夫的订婚新闻击垮了互联网。  
“我以为你已经发誓不吃奶制品了，” Stephen说。  
“是啊，但Ben and Jerry’s以我的名字命名了一个冰激凌口味，” Tony嘴里还含着冰激凌糊糊。  
“Stark狂热榛果。” Stephen不堪忍受地长长吐气。  
“不坏啊。”  
“有点太粉了。”  
“点了这个口味的人这么说。。。” Tony拿小铲指着空杯。暴露了真相的棕色冰激凌残渣开始融化。“。。。还点了好几次了。”  
“你不该鼓励他们。” Stephen把杯子放在杯垫上。天气很可爱，风很静，俩人决定在露天吃饭。他们坐在退役的停机跑道上。Tony自他们从澳大利亚回来后就开始馋冰激凌， Stephen对他持续的唠叨认输，在Tony穿衣梳洗时跑了一趟。  
“你爱它，‘石板街上的奇异一天’ （冰激凌口味，坚果，棉花糖和巧克力粒象征着石板路上面大大小小的条石） 先生”， Tony又舔了下明亮的粉红色冰激凌球，露出了太多舌头。“我仍很失望我的口味竟然不是咖啡的，那该有多棒。”  
“就像醒来吧Stark？”  
“更像是通宵达旦Stark，'熬夜你只需要一桶冰激凌。'”  
Stephen扬起了一条精心梳理的眉毛。“或者Stark晚上11点，因为那是你的上床时间。”  
Tony的扑克脸因为这话皱在了一起。“总是这样啊，史蒂芬妮。”  
Stephen的嘴角上扬。他的注意力又回到了平板上。Tony在蛋筒后盯着Stephen。Stephen今天穿的半正式。密法大师穿着薄薄的紫红色高领毛衣，深灰色外套。他把头发往后梳；两簇银发和他挺拔的颧骨垂直。他的方巾和手表以及皮质牛津鞋呼应。  
尽管有人会这么想，Stephen几乎很少穿正装。他更喜欢雅致的便服，除非必要场合。Tony清了清喉咙。他必须提醒自己还有二十分钟他就得出席个研讨会了，现在可不是勃起的好时候。如果那不是为了2016年Stark博览会热身，他会直接跳过研讨会的。  
离上一次Stark博览会过了六年，Tony和Pepper都认为回归传统是一个好主意。和上次匆忙的活动安排不同，Stark博览会2016已经辛勤计划了十八个月。Tony盘着腿，吃完了剩下的冰激凌。如果他为了搞未婚夫弄糟了研讨会的话，Pepper会掐死他的。他不但在可见的未来会被书面工作埋了，也会丢失他的蜜月特权的。  
“你上哪儿去？” Tony擦着嘴问。  
“去研讨会，和你一起，” Stephen说。  
“你为什么会这么做？很无聊的。”  
“你今天会一直戴着戒指。。。” Stephen合上了他的Stark平板的盖子。他绕过早餐桌，抬起了Tony的左手。Stephen的大拇指摸过仍然闪耀的石头。“我需要在那里，提醒全世界是谁给了你这个。”  
这不公平。这么多年过去了，Stephen仍可以让Tony的心跳停拍。Tony趁着Stephen装洗碗机偷了个吻。两人一起去了会议中心。  
研讨会遵照严格的受邀参加制度，但由于已经确认了钢铁侠会出席，一群粉丝仍然出现在门外。Tony和Stephen迅速为人群签了名。他们力所能及地宠粉。公众善意是一项柔软但致命的武器。考虑到他们的工作，他们需要利用手头的每一件工具。  
复仇者在这些年里扩张了。Rhodey正式领导了钢铁军团，在环球范围内进行着搜救任务。他在空军的职务也要求他参与作战任务，但尊重Tony的意愿，钢铁爱国者会独自进行这些任务。  
Bruce定时回来和Tony以及Stephen重聚。那些会面总是导致三人在实验室里敲敲打打。他听取了Stephen的意见，开始和另一个自己对话。目前没什么进展，但也没有灾难性的后果，Bruce把这当作好兆头。  
Thor和Loki有段时间没出现了；阿斯加德人忙着穿梭九界。他们警告着各个文明即将到来的侵略。阿斯加德强化了军队。在Odin的带领下，面对即将到来的战争，他们会是个有力的盟友。尽管出于不知名的理由，Thor在上次拜访时显得有些困扰。他问Tony是否预见了其他事，Tony否认了。  
世界不定时地发觉Clint和Natasha工作的零星片段。Fury只有在想要什么时才联络Tony，Tony可以接受，因为他也是这么干的。Bucky和Steve的反九头蛇合作社也涨了人手。他们远离了神盾，但仍然接受后者的情报。  
尽管Tony非常公开的邀请，复仇者们并没有如他期待的那样呈指数级增长。他们的后勤组织一夜扩充了，但对于急缺的英雄而言，他们的人数和上次一样。现在想来，这也说得通，因为超级人类很稀有，而那些并没有加入组织的，不太会现身，除非有什么迫在眉睫的威胁。有几个有用的新招募成员，Steve在晨跑时认识了Sam Wilson，尽管情形不同了，Steve仍说服了Sam 复仇者需要他。避免长期承诺，Sam签字成为了顾问，这也聊胜于无。  
Tony这边就没这么幸运了。由于这个时间线里复仇者基地的名声，Scott Lang从没闯入他的设施。Hank Pym从别处找到了他需要的部件，蚁人从没见到猎鹰。Tony耐心的等，直到很显然他们不会见面了。他和Lang说了话，接着见了Pym本人。Tony知道Pym绝不会让他的科技成为复仇者的一部分，毕竟那是个由Stark资助的组织。因此，Tony从一开始就建议了免责的顾问身份，Pym仍然拒绝了。被Pym的不顾大局所激怒，Tony释放了他体内的讽刺巨兽。他可能对对方辱上加辱，他们到现在还是互不理睬。  
但是，Tony还是招募了一名他并没有要求的成员。光是想到邻里友好的蜘蛛侠，就让Tony苦恼地按太阳穴。带蜘蛛侠去莱比锡是他试图拯救分裂团队的最后手段。他并没想到争斗会升级，这又再次证明了他对Steve的认识就与Steve对他的认识一般多。  
这一次，没有内战，Tony很满意就让Peter当个幕后英雄，救下高处的猫咪，暴露街头的小诈骗。。。直到Tony无意识里想起了一件事。   
在他和May Parker的简短聊天里，她告诉了他Peter自从叔叔过世后的古怪行为。Tony当然知道那是因为Peter成了蜘蛛侠，但这让他思考。他从来不愿让Peter置于险地，尽管他无法改变过去，他可以让现在变得更好。就他所知，Benjamin Parker是在内战前的某个时候被武装抢劫犯枪杀的。Tony用古怪的盔甲性爱贿赂了Stephen，时间宝石的守护者找到了Peter叔叔将被杀的确切日期。  
在抢劫作案当日，钢铁侠牢牢地站在了Peter叔叔和武装抢劫犯中间。子弹从Tony的战甲上弹回，他一手逮捕了抢劫犯。Peter在一旁充满敬畏地看着。Tony从来不知道人的眼睛里可以字面意义的冒出小星星。颤栗的Ben邀请Tony过来吃晚饭，Tony在这个世界又重新结识了May和Peter。  
满意于完成了工作，Tony打算由Peter自己去了，但事情没有这么简单。Peter对Tony显示了他的能力，要求加入复仇者。Tony迅速坚定地拒绝了，然后从对方家里逃掉了。Peter接着就在Stark大厦外面宿营了一个月。  
蜘蛛侠的视频开始在YouTube出现，Stephen制止了Tony撕掉他的头发。Stephen问Tony，他是宁可Peter自己干傻事呢，还是由Tony看着他干傻事。Tony认出了这是他在注射稀释过的超级士兵血清当天对Stephen说的话。叹着气，他承认了Stephen机智的反击，把Peter纳入了自己的羽翼下。  
签了最后一个名，Tony和Stephen同意了拍一张集体照。粉丝们祝贺了他们的订婚。他们感谢了人群，继续向前走。  
遵守他的诺言，Stephen一整个早上都呆在Tony身边。他坐足了三场座谈会，听着Tony解释同样的概念，无论Tony去哪儿都跟着。Tony会很开心，但他知道Stephen不是黏人的类型。有什么不对。Stephen试着掩饰，但他的肩膀僵硬，眼睛警惕着麻烦。Tony让Jarvis扫描了会议中心。没有发现异常。   
Tony在午饭后接近了Stephen。他抚摸着Stephen的后背，当发现金属的冰凉时畏缩了一下。Stephen穿着战斗袍。外套只是迷惑。“发生什么事了？” Tony指着Stephen隐藏的装备。“你现在都能出任务了。”  
Stephen看着他们周围。“没什么。这是最后一场？”  
“是，” Tony承认。Stephen知道他的日程，意味着他一定看过了Tony的行程表。这又增加了一层问题。尽管两人通过Jarvis和Friday同步了他们的行程表，Stephen重视Tony的隐私。他极少会绕过Tony直接看他的日程。“你自从我们离家后就开始古古怪怪的。我需要召唤装甲炸了这儿吗？”  
“不。” 回答太剪短了，不可能是真的。  
Tony叹了口气。当Stephen不想说时，没人能逼他说出来，拿着棍子都不行。“好吧。我去洗手间。” 他转过身。  
“我也去。” Stephen很快跟上。Tony停下了脚步。  
“好吧，你现在让我担心了。” Tony看着他们四周，他们在走廊，过路人在他们周围徘徊。这儿的每个人都认识他们。如果他们不想引人注意，他们得尽快解决问题。  
“你不记得，对吗，” Stephen说道。不是提问，是陈述。  
“记得什么？”  
“2016年5月24日。” Stephen压低了声音，仿佛他的话会干扰某种脆弱的平衡。  
“狗屎，今天是我们的纪念日吗？”  
Stephen按了按鼻梁。“不，Tony。今天是你的死期。”  
Tony张开嘴，当说不出话时，他又紧紧合上了。他确实忘了。或者他应该说，他从来没留心过。  
“你在这儿好了吗？” Stephen问。  
“我能够好了，” Tony在找到他的声音后说。  
Stephen带Tony进入了一间空房间。他开启了去纽约圣殿的传送门。Tony进入时，他的视线被一片红幕遮盖了。悬浮斗篷急速飞向Tony，转身挂在了他的肩头。它张起的领子看上去准备好了对付麻烦。  
“你也是同伙？” Tony问斗篷。  
Stephen除下了迷惑的伪装。海军蓝的法师袍替换了灰色的羊绒外套。Tony定制的袍子的防弹编织闪烁着金属光泽。Stephen的外部平行投影闪烁启动了。Friday跟他们打了招呼，Stephen扫视着数据。满意没有发现异常，Stephen轻击耳机关了全息投影。  
“你想太多了，” Tony说。“我们是安全的。。。目前来说。我们六个多月没有看到或者听到Rogers的消息了，而且Thanos还要两年才会来—”  
“两年不是很长时间，” Stephen断言。“巧合的是，这足够短了，我开始 ‘跳跃时间线’，用你生动的形容。” Stephen打开手，阿戈摩托之眼伴着一束绿光出现。他把眼睛藏在另一个维度里。由于他们知道一个强大的宇宙军阀要找时间宝石，把它放在卡玛泰姬—充满了学徒的寺庙—显然是自找麻烦。“我去到时间前头，去看不同的未来。关于即将到来的冲突的所有可能结局。”  
“但离事件越远，可能性就会指数级扩张，” Tony说。“你去年停下了，因为有万亿要看的。”  
“这天到来时，我必须做点什么。坐着干等感觉不对。我重新开始，但这次更有条理。我线性地穿越时间。它的层次结构特质和树状类似，根部代表着现在的时间点。我看了每百次的未来，或者说，主要的分支。。。” Stephen的话停了下来。  
“我们赢了几次？” Tony问。  
“我昨晚看的五千万四百零七个可能性里，没有一例。”  
鸡皮疙塔出现在Tony的颈后。“一个也没有？”  
“一例也没有。” Stephen摇头。可怕的安静笼罩了圣殿。  
“我以为我们最糟能做的是在一千四百万次里赢一次，” Tony开始说。“我们做错了什么？”  
“我不知道。作为宝石守护者，我只能看到和我有关的未来。就大局而言，这将未来的总数限制到了有如发丝这么宽。我今晚会再试一次，再看另外五千万次，但胜利可能微乎其微。”  
Tony思考着。“等等，你说 ‘昨晚’，然后 ‘今晚’。” 从Stephen的脸部表情来看，他知道他说漏嘴了。“你又开始用灵体彻夜工作了？” Stephen看向别处，但Tony不打算这么轻易放过他。“只是因为你注射了血清，并不代表你就无坚不摧了。你的大脑也需要休息。这对长期健康是不利的。”  
“我不想大费周章。” Tony对Stephen的话眯起眼。Stephen长长吐了口气。“真相是。。。我无法入睡。从上个月起，我一直在梦里重游西伯利亚。” Tony的心沉了下去。他太清楚噩梦的折磨了。“那东西又回到了你的胸口，这对梦境也没有帮助。” Stephen指着Tony西服衬衫下面发出淡淡光芒的三角形发光体。  
“我不再靠它活着。它存放纳米粒子和Starkium内核，仅此而已。它保护我。。。” Tony放了一只安慰的手在Stephen肩头，“。。。像你一样。” Stephen的面容柔和了。他默默点头。在圣殿的安全区域内，他们分享着少有的和平时刻。时间一秒秒过去，有些东西开始感觉不对了；一股力道挤压着他们。“你在毁了这个时刻，” Tony对斗篷说。斗篷的回复是把他们三抱得更紧了些。  
“由他去，” Stephen喃喃道。  
“你太宠他了，” Tony说。Stephen的回答被雷鸣的撞击吞没了。他们脚底的镶木地板震荡着。圣殿的圆形窗外出现了巨大的曼荼罗圈。  
为了准备Thanos的到来，Stephen加强了圣殿的防御工事。有什么强大的能量出发了符文。两人分开了。马克六十从方舟反应堆渗出，纳米粒子网把Tony包了起来。几秒内一层金红的外壳就出现了。斗篷回到了主人肩头。Stephen的外部平行投影又闪烁了。“我们的卫星已经检测到了宇宙能量的急剧上涨，” Jarvis说道。Tony和Stephen交换着眼神，他们飞下一楼的大堂。Tony左手边的推进器扩张成涵盖手臂的大炮。他打开了大门，准备面对攻击，但眼前所见让他吃惊地后退。  
“吾友们！你们竖起了惊人的防御。我希望不是为了我，” Thor隆隆地说着。他指着环绕圣殿的大型曼荼罗圈。雷神穿着阿斯加德战斗服。一件黑色的装甲背心保护着他的身体中部，暴露出他粗壮的手臂。雷神之锤在他的手中蜂鸣。一个歪歪扭扭的彩虹桥封印在小路上嗞嗞作响。他一定瞄准了圣殿，但被符文改变了方向。  
“这该教会你下次敲门了。” Tony的嘴开启了无人驾驶模式。他收回头盔，Thor用压碎骨头的力气抱住了他。Tony很感激他被纳米粒子包裹了。“你怎么来了，大块头？” Tony在分开后说。Thor和Stephen互相点了点头。  
“我带来了阿斯加德的消息。Tony，众神之父在召唤你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：  
> 开始啦！感谢所有在新文开始前评论的大家。让我们的男孩子开始再一次冒险吧。;D


	4. Chapter 4

第四章  
可以笃定地说到目前为止，Tony还没经历过星际旅行。他激动地欢呼着，和Stephen和Thor穿梭在能量隧道里，在星星中旅行。尘埃，氧气，氦气，以及其他的电离子化的气体形成的活跃的星云，彩虹桥一一刺穿。当他们到达目的地，Tony很快地俯瞰了阿斯加德人的家乡世界。  
阿斯加德是一块和大陆的面积一样大的漂浮平原。中央矗立着金子的柱子打造的三角形宫殿。被山川环绕，城市建立在 河流区域。Tony好奇地发现，如果忽视山脉，阿斯加德几乎是平的。海洋向外衍生，直到陆地尽头，然后流入了等待着的虚无。Tony猜测着阿斯加德是否有可再生的水资源。那些地平协会的会员们可是会在这儿感到太亲切了。  
彩虹桥在一个有穹顶的房间里放下了他们。 三人在一个橙色眼睛男人面前停住脚步。 “吾友们，这是Heimdall，阿斯加德的守门人，彩虹桥的看守者，世界的观察者，” Thor做着介绍。“Heimdall，这是Tony和Stephen，正如你很了解的那样。” 他拍着人类朋友们的肩膀。  
“众神之父等着你。我已经禀报了你的到来。欢迎来到阿斯加德，” Heimdall说道。  
“很高兴来这儿，” Tony说。  
Tony和Stephen是第一次来这儿，小群体选了风景线路到达宫殿。阿斯加德是美丽的。街上很宽敞，葱翠的树叶覆盖着城市。阿斯加德的建筑喜欢采用金属和淡色的石块。这些材料让城市沐浴在金色的光芒里。三人飞下彩虹桥，重要的历史建筑出现在他们眼前。Tony暗自提醒自己记得之后拜访他们的工程部。  
他们降落在了宫殿内部的一个露台。“我恐怕这是我们必须分开的地方。父亲召唤了Tony单人前往，” Thor对Stephen说，后者的眼睛不愉快地眯起了。  
“这是对Tony生命的威胁，” Stephen说道。  
“我能保护自己。” Tony双手抱肩，有所指地看着Stephen。  
“我以名誉发誓Tony不会在这片土地上受到伤害，” Thor说。  
Stephen准备进一步施压，但Tony摇了摇头。Stephen对着Tony的不认同咬牙。“非常好，” Stephen清了清嗓子，悬浮斗篷离开了他的肩膀。有灵性的圣物徘徊到了Tony身旁，落在了马克六十肩头。和纳米技术的流畅线条一起，Tony的新造型令人惊讶地与阿斯加德的时尚相得益彰。  
“我不会太久的。” Tony知道这是Stephen的妥协，所以他接受了。  
“我就等在这里，” Stephen说道。  
“不需要正式礼节。除了几个地宫，你可以拜访任何地方，” Thor说道。他和Tony 走向了一组沉重的大门。“噢—我差点忘了。我的兄弟问起你。如果你愿意，去见他，” Thor在大门在他们身后关上前补充。  
Tony平息了当他和Stephen切断了视线的不安感。斗篷在他身后飘动着，忽然Tony感谢起Stephen让他安心的手段。“那么，一切如何？” Tony问着结实的半神。从第一次来地球以后，Thor一天都没变老。两条细辫从他的太阳穴编制到他的头后，锁住了金色的发卷。他看着挺健康，但他们这一族并不被病痛困扰。他的脸上隐约有担忧的阴影，即使在笑的时候也存在着。  
“阿斯加德还不错。。。” Thor 回复。  
“我听到了 ‘一个但是。。。’”  
Thor放慢了脚步。他凝视着宫殿窗外。他们身处的位置可以看到壮观的城市景观。“。。。但我担忧这个国度的未来。当我们在瓦特海姆深处与Malekith战斗时，我短暂地接触了以太粒子。” Tony也放慢了。经历了九界一线以及宫殿的袭击后，阿斯加德人把现实宝石留给了Knowhere 和收藏家。让阿斯加德守护六颗宝石的半数是不明智的。Tony觉得这是个危险的动作，但他们没有更好办法。“那以后，我就开始。。。看见事件。” Thor皱眉。  
Tony的头猛地抬起。“预见？关于什么的？”  
“诸神黄昏。。。诸神的陷落。”  
Tony捂着脸。也许2016年5月24日就不是他的好日子。首先Stephen告诉他无论如何他们都会失败，然后这个？“你得更明确点。给我整个经过。”  
“当以太粒子安全后就开始了。一开始的预见是简短的，难以确定的，开启了之后的许多。我无法解读它的意义，所以我拜访了Norn Cave的洞穴来寻找线索。Norns能看到肉眼无法看到的—到底是什么，会降临什么。我在预见之泉（Water of Sights）里沐浴。水精灵回到了我的梦中，所以我清晰地看见了。我看到了困扰我至今。”  
“这听上去可是吉祥极了，” Tony说。  
Thor转向Tony。“明白这个，无论我们做什么，无限宝石都会聚拢在一个金子做的手套之上。宇宙会在它的力量前面颤抖。”  
Tony咬着下唇。无限宝石必须不惜代价分开保存。没有一个人该使用那种力量。保护一个物品有两种方式，锁在坚不可摧的地窖，或者藏在没人能找到的地方。就地窖而言，阿斯加德是他们的最好选项，地点而言，Tony和Stephen竭尽所能寻找藏起宝石的地点。大多数努力被浪费了，这是为什么Stephen仍将阿戈摩托之眼储藏在只有他可以接近的口袋维度里。  
Tony咬紧了牙。他们已经走得太远，不能让一切结束在这里。一定有什么他们忽略的。“我们会找到办法的。就像我们总是做的那样，” Tony在暂停后说。  
“那我们就会的，” Thor笑了。“我们曾挑战过命运；这也不会不同。来吧，我们不该让父亲等着。”  
两人走向石板铺着的走廊。护卫们对着他们鞠躬。尽管他的担忧，Thor对每人微笑致意。Tony的情绪也缓和了。这些年里，他看着Thor的莽撞慢慢瓦解了。Thor也许从前会是个暴君，但他从错误中学习，纠正了他的行为。他的人民对他有信心。他会是个不错的王位继承人。  
Thor带他们到了一处私密的庭院。一名矮壮的神族背对着他们。他转身，终于Tony和九界的保护者面对面了。“父亲，这是Anthony，Stark之子，钢铁之人，地球的保护者。他是地球上最强英雄们，复仇者的领袖，” Thor自豪地说。  
Tony猜他应该跟Thor过一下流程。他见过皇室，但地球不再认真对待君主制了。他该怎么致意Odin，字面意义上的众神之神？“嗨，” Tony强迫自己说。他加上个蹩脚的小小挥手。  
“你完好无损来到了这儿，” Odin说道。  
“是啊，彩虹桥很赞。对草坪维护来说糟透了，但很有用。” Tony的嘴开始跑火车。  
“让我们独处，” 阿斯加德之王对他的长子说。Thor对Tony眨眨眼，没有瞄第二眼就离开了。Tony直觉对着Thor的身影伸出手。他不敢相信Thor就这么弃他而去了。他该做什么？从他听说的，Odin并不是个好相处的。  
“和我走一走，孩子，” Odin招呼道。Tony跟着他，小心地离众神之父半步之遥。“Thor 用复仇者的故事取悦了我。他对你赞誉有加。”  
“我们参加了几次短途旅行，” Tony打趣。  
“是。你对Thor警告了Malekith。我家欠你巨大的人情。”  
“很高兴能帮上忙。” 两人交换着社交辞令。Tony下沉的肩膀轻松了些。到目前为止，一切都还不错。Odin花着时间吐露他为什么召唤Tony来阿斯加德的理由，但Tony并不介意耽搁。他很熟这个，两个陌生人估量着彼此，并不出于恶意，而是好奇。  
“Frigga也让我向你致谢。不只是为了警告Asgard关于暗精灵的事件，也是为了帮助我们让我们的儿子看到他的错误。” Odin在宫殿里踱着步子，他没有说明哪个儿子，或者什么错误，但Tony知道只有一名候选人让他贬损。  
“我不会说错误，考虑到他是如何被敌人洗脑的。”  
“你不知道他背叛的程度。”  
Tony在Odin看不见处翻了翻白眼。他嘴边有一整列锋利的反驳，但看在外交的份上，他吞了下去。他们继续交谈，但这次是关于宇宙威胁了。  
花时间观察了众神之父，Tony不得不感到一丝失望。Odin Borson庄严，沉着，但他的举止并不完全与众神之神相符。Odin留着络腮胡，编着和Thor类似的发辫。他穿着简单的长袍；没有披风，头盔，和盔甲。薄薄的布料显露了他干瘪的体格，他的眼罩让人看向他唯一的，衰退的眼睛。Tony不知道他期待什么，也许是和Thor差不多的人，但是更老，更有智慧。但一件事是确定的，在从Thor那儿听到了Odin的王权，以及读了北欧神话里他的显赫后，Tony期待着。。。更多。  
“你好奇我为何召唤了你，” Odin在一阵安静后说道。  
“是，但别误会，这不一定需要理由。我很乐意来这旅游，” Tony说。  
“不是这么简单。” Odin的脚步在一组装饰着的大门口放慢了。两名护卫推开了大门，跪在了国王身前。Odin走了进去。金子的柱子支撑着大幅的壁画屋顶。Tony惊叹着眼前的移动的图案。最大的艺术作品是圆形的，展示着阿斯加德的光辉灿烂。彩虹桥绵延数里，与远处的宫殿相交。外围的环状被等分成六片。它们展示着皇室，以及九界内的和平。Odin在一个阶梯底部停下。在那之上有两只守护兽，在那之上：一把椅子。  
阿斯加德的王座。  
“你的种族以前曾把阿斯加德人当作神。。。但我们不是神。我们出生，我们生活；我们死去，和人类一样。” 尽管向上看着，Odin并不试图迈上阶梯。“你不是我遇到的第一个人类。有另一人在你之前，一个女人。”  
“Jane Foster，” Tony说，“出色的天体物理学家。”  
“她曾站在你现在站的地方。Thor带她来见我。他很自豪把她称作他的，但我不这么认为。她不适合作为王后。Thor可以去其他国度旅行，然后回来见到她崩塌的尸骨。凡人的时间太少了。”  
“但这不是你叫我来的原因。” Tony看着王座的光彩。作为他父亲的科技帝国的唯一继承人，Tony看到的不是荣誉，而是压倒性的责任。  
“不是。” Odin直视Tony的眼睛。“我曾驱逐Thor，叫他虚荣，贪婪，傲慢。。。但可能我也不见得更好，我还没有了年轻的借口。凡人身上有一种韧性。你的意志力很坚强。” Odin看着头上的壁画。金色的绶带照亮了画中阿斯加德人的仁慈表情。Tony闻到了盛放的花朵，被施了魔法来传播真实的香味。  
“时间隐藏起事件，时间又揭露它们。它的价值并不在一个人拥有多少时间，而在于一个人用时间做什么。” Odin的话带着一种一锤定音的气氛，Tony有不好的预感。  
“Anthony，Stark之子。我召唤你前来，因为我的时间快到了。我必须把我不再能承受的传给你。两颗无限宝石在我的地窖里。它们不能落到错误的手里，太多仍然安危未卜。我将把权杖还给你，它的正当的守护者。”  
“我—我很抱歉？” Tony对着事件的发展结巴了。“这可不是个退货。它们并不占多少空间。老天，我听着像个固执的销售员，但你保存了这么多年，干嘛现在放弃？”  
不安让空气挤出Tony的肺部。他想起了上一世发生的事件。“我不该和一颗无限宝石呆着。更重要的是，为什么是我？为什么是权杖？我只是一个在罐头里的男人。一定有你信任的其他人。我甚至都不能提起Thor的锤子。”  
“不，你举不起雷神之锤，但价值并不是由锤子衡量的。我将雷神之锤赠予我儿子，帮助他控制他的力量。这不是他力量的来源，” Odin说道。他坐在王座底部，招呼Tony也这么做。  
“自从你和我的儿子们联手，我已经让Heimdall观察你。你已经用自己的行为，而不是语言证明了你的杰出。我不是作为国王在要求你，不是作为神，而是作为一名已过壮年的神族。” 时间让皱纹和褶皱暗淡了诸神之父的脸。他松弛的皮肤随着话语颤动着。  
“我作为阿斯加德的统治者活了千年。我和这个国度的联系很稳固。我知道这方土地知道的。这土地哀悼着即将到来的巨大损失。诸神黄昏无可避免了。作为国王，我必须出战这最后的战役，但如果阿斯加德应该陷落。。。我无法同时使用两颗宝石。权杖在即将到来的战斗中对我没有用处。拿着它回到地球。保持警惕。你必须不重蹈我的覆辙。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记  
> 嗨伙计们。目前的生活让我喘不过气，但好消息是我很清楚这个系列的方向。我已经排好了所有事件的时间线，我只是需要把它们写下来。   
> 出于无法估计的事件，我会在未来的三周里更新两次。你们可以期待一次更新，在6月27日，以及第二次在7月8日。我希望在这之后恢复周更。我祈祷。
> 
> 译者笔记  
> 我也请假一周，从后天起开始度假。最后我想说，无论在网上何处，请大家尊重每一篇同人文的创作者，正如她们尊重你不喜欢点叉取关拉黑的权利。不喜欢的人设剧情观点警告方式，就如同现实社会，每天都在发生。Deal with it.   
> 当这发生时，你只需默默退出，不需要在文下留下你的意见。也如同现实社会，你的负面评价除了显露你自己的狭隘并没有其他作用。请天使们一同维护同人圈的健康生态和宝贵的创作者们;p


	5. Chapter 5

第五章  
Stephen跟着一名侍从穿过了向上走的道路网络。天气很可爱，甜蜜的味道弥漫着城市。盛开的植株给朴素的色调增添了鲜亮的色彩。侍从在一个环形建筑前停下了。Stephen见到的第一个物体是一尊至少二十英尺高的黄金雕塑。雕塑的人物双手上举，仿佛沐浴在他自己的壮丽之中。Stephen眯起眼；雕塑刺眼地反射了午后的日光。它与周围的建筑格格不入，屠杀了得体的街景。尖角的头盔暴露了始作俑者的身份。  
Stephen叹了口气，和侍从道别。建筑正被使用着；一齐的抽气声从内部传来，紧跟着金属的叮当作响。Stephen穿过了正门。大楼的内饰让他想起莎士比亚的环球剧院。两层的木制长凳环绕着露天舞台。底层在舞台前，是一张铺着软垫的长沙发床，躺在上面的神族背对着门，黑色的卷发流畅地垂在沙发靠背上。  
剧院里坐满了阿斯加德人。他们鄙视地看着Stephen推开人群。在台上，一群演员们站在金色沙丘之中。他们身前是一个银色的圆筒，当中紧攥着一个光彩夺目的蓝色魔方。一束光线射上天空。天花板中央被施法染成了深蓝色，模拟通向太空的虫洞。阿斯加德人带着与复仇者并不相配的外星面具，他们的服装显然是由某位仅仅知道复仇者，但从未见过他们的裁缝缝制的。  
“噢，Loki，Odin之子，伟大的恶作剧之神，他们人太多了！” 一名穿着金红色盔甲的神族喊道。他抬起了面罩，露出了粘上去的胡子。  
Stephen感到这将是一出很长的剧。  
“钢铁之人，我们必须封上缺口！” 另一名戴着尖角的头盔的神族回复道。他右手抓着权杖，头发明显使用了发胶柔软地垂下。  
“是！” ‘Tony’ 确认道。一名身着黄色，大概是为了和沙砾融合的演员站上了舞台。她举起一根黄色的棍子，尾部有黑色的尖锐物体。“但我们得把核弹送走！核弹蕴藏着中庭的火魔法；那会烧了那些该死的齐塔瑞人！” 黄色衣服的演员走到台中。她举起又放下了棍子；弹头上下摆动。“它来了！” ‘Tony’ 指着弹头。“Loki，你会冒着生命危险拯救中庭吗？”  
“这是我的责任。” ‘Loki庄严地说。他和 ‘Tony’点头示意。‘Rogers’ 和 ‘Barnes’，在背景里打着齐塔瑞人，停下来给 ‘Tony’ 两边系上了绳索。当绳索牢固后， ‘Tony’ 被升到了空中。弹头飞进了他等待的手臂里。他带着弹头上升，消失在了一个天窗里。 ‘Loki’ 冲向了虫洞工具。施了法的模拟魔方放出了耀眼的光芒，把 ‘Loki’ 撞到了地上。  
“Loki！” 一名身着海蓝色的神族冲向了倒地的战友。一条红色的披风无生命力的垂在他身后。哦太棒了，这是他？Stephen捂脸。“鹰之眼，找人帮忙！” ‘Stephen’ 吼道。  
“有人吗？帮我们！” ‘Barton’ 吼道。他小跑下舞台，从侧门离开了。  
“不用，没事，” ‘Loki’ 说道。他在 ‘Stephen’ 的帮助下站正，再次接近了工具。被无形的力量排斥，‘Loki’ 发出长长的叫喊，他慢慢接近光源。他的表情严厉坚定。他的权杖顶端触碰到了模拟的魔方，每个台上的演员一齐叫喊。观众们抽了口气。Stephen沉思着快进时间。  
灰色的烟雾充满了布景。演员们吼着彼此的名字。当烟雾消散后，‘Tony’ 躺在舞台中央。“钢铁之人！” ‘Loki’ 冲向他，身后跟着其余的复仇者。他猛地停在 ‘Tony’ 身边，看着他不动的身体。“不不不不！” ‘Loki’ 哭喊道。Stephen眯着眼看着舞台上不动感情的他的半身。  
‘Tony’ 睁开了眼。他惊讶的尖叫被观众们借鉴了。“我回来了。。。” ‘Tony’ 喃喃道。他看着 ‘Loki’，然后看着 ‘Stephen’。“中庭是安全的。”  
“是。你回来了，我们的家乡世界是安全的。” ‘Stephen也跪倒在 ‘Tony’ 身边。两人分享了个激情的吻。一阵统一的 ‘啊’ 回响在观众席中。  
“就这样，在复仇者的帮助下，Loki终结了侵略。他抵御了那些恶心的齐塔瑞人，为中庭带来了和平。。。” ‘Thor叙述道。他绕到人群面前，指着 ‘Loki’。“Brother，在很多满月之前，父亲在那片结霜的战场上找到了你。那一天，我们尚未见到你的潜能，中庭的救星。不。你只是一支小小的蓝宝宝冰柱。。。融化了我们愚蠢的心。”  
剧院爆发出掌声。沙发床上的神族站了起来。“太好了！太好了！” 他拍着手，满意地笑着观察着人群的反应。当看到Stephen没被打动的神情时，他的表情冻住了。Stephen等着人群散开，接近了神族。  
“如果你寻找真实性，在莎士比亚时代，你会坐在那儿。” Stephen指着台上的皇家看台。  
“胡扯，这儿的位置有最好的视野，” Loki，真实的那个，歪了歪头。  
“我看你挺好的。” Stephen瞥了瞥在沙发床边触手可及的红酒和葡萄。   
“没被截肢—是的，” Loki随意地说。他对等待的随从挥手，他们从剧院移除了Loki的家具。“Thor从中庭法律中得到了启发，我想是一种叫 ‘假释’ 的做法”  
Stephen窃笑。“你？良好行为？”  
“我尽力而为。” Loki交叉起手臂。“我花时间确保阿斯加德人被充分地娱乐到了。为了我的工作，我母亲奖励了我一个头衔。”  
“社区剧场之神？”  
“艺术大使。.”  
俩人安静地打量着对方；然后迅速迸发出大笑。“很高兴见到你。” Stephen拍了拍Loki的肩膀。  
Loki没有用言语回应Stephen的情绪，但他的嘴角也弯起了。“来吧，让我们在别处说话。我想给你看样东西。”  
Stephen跟着Loki的指引。两人在城市里漫步，交换着最近读到的有用发现。Loki被融合冰魔法和闪电魔法的点子启发，而Stephen质疑着理论的可行性。Stephen争论到冰雪是糟糕的电导体；在水冻结后，负责传输电流的离子被固定住了，但Loki坚持魔法改变了元素，因为不然Thor如何能屠杀冰雪做的霜巨人坐骑？  
他们激烈地辩论，各自坚持自己的观点，试着说服对方。Stephen怀念着这些对话。Loki的思想是个充满了奇妙想法的档案库。他精于魔法，他独特的，同时精通阿斯加德以及 霜巨人的咒语是无价的。锦上添花的是，Loki甚至是个很不错的对手。他们在那些训练课里熟悉了彼此。魔法之外的话题看上去是合理的下一步。  
考虑到他们几乎见不到彼此，Stephen并不想让他阴郁的心情分心，但随着这天可能发生的事情的阴影笼罩着他的思绪，很难让他专注眼下的讨论。Loki注意到了微妙的提示。“你有心事？”  
“不，” Stephen说。Loki扬眉扫了他一眼。Stephen坚持着，直到很明显Loki 意欲知晓原由。“好吧。。。是的。我很担心Tony和诸神之父的会面。” Stephen捂脸。也许Tony是对的。通过灵体工作的夜晚影响了他。他的身体得到了很好的休息，但他挣扎着把想法理成句子。  
“你为什么一定要烦躁不安？诸神之父不会伤害他的客人，” Loki说道。  
Stephen咬牙。Loki说的有道理，但历史往往重演。他很犹豫让Tony与那些他信任的人们独自呆着，更别说他不信任的了。再加上，Tony很容易发生事故。出于这个理由，Stephen一早就呆在Tony身边。他甚至对圣殿加强了三倍的护卫，以免发生他无法处理的威胁。诸神之父的召唤让他的努力变得毫无意义。他无法转移到另外的国度。因此，尽管知道Odin永远不会伤害储君的朋友，Stephen仍然质疑他的意图。  
“噢，停止你愚蠢的郁闷。你让我想起了Thor。” Loki翻着白眼。Stephen转身面对Loki，后者解释了Thor最近的表现。“预言是通过人们实现的。没有更高的力量管理着这个宇宙。在每个行为之后，都存在着源头。你可以自由解读看待。”  
“但倘若没有办法击败源头呢？” Stephen问。“如果我们注定要失败呢？”  
“那我们就最小化伤害，优雅地接受失败，” Loki耸肩，“但没有人能宣称知道命运，即使是时间的守护者。” 绿光照亮了Loki的手。阿戈摩托之眼的投影出现了，然后消散在了黯淡的微光里。“一个建议，我见过太多人蹉跎了千年，为如果而悲痛。Anthony是钢铁之人。他的生命力将总会有威胁。”  
Stephen叹息着。“Thanos要来了。”  
“是。疯狂的泰坦星人接近了，但就算是永生的泰坦人也能被杀死，所以才有他们濒临的灭绝。” 有一段时间，两人沉默地漫步着，各自思考着。当Loki再次开口，他的话变得柔和了。“说起 Anthony，你娶他的计划怎么样了？”  
“正在。。。计划着，” Stephen强迫自己说。  
“会再计划个十年吧，我猜。”  
“你要把我带去哪里？” Stephen转变话题的技巧和酒吧里的醉鬼差不多，但Loki放过了他。他得意地微笑着，没有回答Stephen，直到眼前出现了一栋可观的建筑。  
“当然是全阿斯加德唯一值得去的地方了。” Loki推开了一对装饰精美的门。Stephen的眼睛亮起。他缓步从容地进入一座高耸着玻璃顶的圆形大厅。弧形的墙面边上立着一排排书架。六个过道延展向这个巨型建筑的其他区域。肉眼看不到它们的尽头。 “欢迎来到阿斯加德皇家图书馆。” Loki满足地感叹。他抚摸着简朴的石柱。“儿时，我在这儿度过了许多夜晚。她的知识量是卓越的。”  
“这很了不起，” Stephen惊叹地看着单单这个大厅里的藏书量。他凝视着左侧的过道。如果每个相邻的区域都是如此。。。“我能在这儿阅读吗？” 在图书馆里说话感觉做错了什么。Stephen压低了声音。他不想打扰其他访问者，尽管这个建筑里惊人地空荡。  
“图书馆的访问是受限的，但卡玛泰姬也是一样，把这当作对你的酬谢。” Loki稍稍抬起了下颚。这个骄傲的捣蛋鬼。Stephen点头致谢。“现在，我有其他事。我信任你会让这个地方完好无损，不像我横冲直撞的那个狒狒兄弟。”  
\----------  
Stephen花了余下的下午沉浸在图书馆的藏书里。阅读是一个很不错的分心的消遣。Stephen没有留意到时间的流逝 ，直到一名随从提醒他Tony在彩虹桥入口处等着他。后者没有受伤，带着浮雕着Stark工业标志的熟悉容器。Stephen悬着的心沉回了胸腔里。   
“会开的怎么样？” Stephen问着，斗篷回到了他肩上。Tony稍稍恼火地啧了一声。他打开了容器，Stephen的眉头拧起了。“告诉我这不是我想的东西。”  
“这就是，而且它会直接进储藏室，” Tony启动了推进器，但仍打开着头盔。“让我们回去吧。我很想留下来喝蜂蜜酒，但我们得确保这只小狗的安全。”  
“Odin就这么。。。把它给你了？” 他们飞下桥时Stephen问道。他打量着装着心灵宝石的容器。仅仅几个小时之前，他见过它的复制品在光天化日之下招摇过市。现在他看着本尊。似曾相识感难以形容。  
“没错，” Tony欢快地说，他僵硬的表情背叛了伪装的开心。他们没再说话，直到走到了桥的尽头。两人对Heimdall道别。各个世界的观察者把守护之剑（Hofund）插入开启桥的装置中，Stephen和Tony被另一束能量光束吞没了。  
当Stephen再次睁开眼时，他和Tony站在了纽约圣殿前的小路上。新鲜的彩虹桥印记覆盖在旧的之上嗞嗞作响。重叠的图案应和着Stephen混乱的思绪。他挥臂把他们传送到了圣殿内部。Tony把容器丢在了门厅的地板上。他转着圈，马克六十收回了方舟反应堆里。在战衣里呆了几小时；Tony曾像样的西装已经皱的认不出了。  
“真棒，我们现在也有了这个。我们甚至都没找到怎么对付那个。” Tony指着Stephen胸前阿戈摩托之眼应该在的地方。  
“Odin想法转变后面一定有理由，权杖又怎么说？” Stephen问。  
“Thor和Odin都在滔滔不绝，关于诸神黄昏的事件。” Tony挥着双手。“Odin说他会留着魔方。。。暂时。他打算在将来使用它。”  
“在北欧神话里，诸神黄昏是一系列事件，包括一次导致许多神死亡的重大战役。如果国王和王位第一继承人都预见了它。。。” Stephen摸着下巴。“Odin为了以防万一把权杖给了你，如果Asgard灭亡，皇室陷落了。”  
Tony按了按鼻梁。“在你看到的未来里，有任何阿斯加德存活的吗？还有究竟是什么引起了诸神黄昏？要有战争，必须先有敌人。Thor相信他看到了什么。有一个叫苏尔特尔（Surtur）的生物，被预言开启了诸神黄昏。”  
Stephen摇头。“我至少得看所有未来的一小部分。我短暂地看了每一个，一分钟顶多了，我专注于终局。我想要先找到一条我们成功了的时间线，然后重新回访里面每一个里程碑的细节。Thor或者Odin有提过诸神黄昏的时间段吗？”  
“没有，不过说很接近了。”  
“接近对一名神族可能意味着数十年。”  
圣殿的落地大摆钟在背景里稳定地滴答走着。“你建议怎么做？” Tony在很长的停顿后问。  
“我们按照原来计划。。。至少就目前来说。对于入侵，我们知道谁是威胁，我们知道他想要什么，知道他什么时候会来。我会继续寻找成功的时间线，留心诸神黄昏。”  
Tony抿紧了唇。Stephen知道这让Tony寝食难安：无法帮助他的朋友们，但他们手头的情报太少了，而且他们眼下都精力太分散了。  
Tony考虑了Stephen的提议后点头。 “这就是我们的下午了。你要知道，工作后，我本来打算带你去吃晚饭的—计划我们的婚礼，” Tony自嘲道。他低头看看自己的西装，试图抚平褶皱。  
Stephen看了看表。有些晚了；外卖看上去是他们的最好选择。“我们可以明天去。直到我们找到更好的地点，我会把权杖和眼睛放在一起。”  
Tony叹了口气。“那只会在你脑袋后面涂上个更大的靶子。”  
“我能照顾自己。” Stephen走进了Tony的个人空间。“这话听着耳熟吗？”  
“调皮的小混蛋，” Tony玩笑地给了Stephen的肩膀一肘子。（译者想了一下身高233）  
Stephen一条手臂环绕着Tony腰部，站稳了自己。“海鲜烩饭如何？第五大道的那间西班牙菜很不错。我们仍可以边吃晚饭边计划婚礼。”  
“边吃外卖边筹划婚礼？” Tony做着鬼脸。“伟大的人们沦落至此。记得我们刚开始约会的时候吗？西装，领结，米其林餐厅。”  
“人们说婚礼时浪漫的坟墓。还想和我结婚吗？” Stephen嗯哼着。  
Tony踮起脚尖依偎着他。“我不愿有丝毫改变。” 他很响地亲了一记Stephen的唇。“Jarvis，预定海鲜饭。”  
“早就订好了，Sir,” Jarvis从Tony口袋里的墨镜中说。  
“太棒了，现在让我们来筹划婚礼。你有什么想法？”  
“我在想一个小型的，优雅但是亲密的仪式。像是在意大利的葡萄园。” Stephen让权杖容器消失在了他的口袋维度。两人走进了圣殿深处。  
“葡萄酒庄婚礼太2008了。我们的婚礼得是宏大，敢于冒险的。” Tony的手扫过看不见的地平线。“我们会有几百人出席。”  
“这种规模的，有品位的场所找起来将是个噩梦。”  
“只要我们知道我们要什么，我们可以硬塞给我的助理。”  
“这违反了筹划我们婚礼的目的，Tony。”  
他们继续活泼的斗嘴，直到外卖送来了。两人相对和平地享受着海鲜饭。余下的夜晚很平静。他们通过Stephen安置的永久入口回到了顶层套房；类似的入口也连接着Stark大厦和复仇者基地。  
由于近期他们同样糟糕的睡眠时间，两人十一点准时上了床。Tony是第一个睡着的。Stephen确保Tony裸露的双肩盖好了被子，然后也躺下了。他紧抱着Tony，听着男人轻轻的呼噜声。  
Stephen直到午夜很久之后才合上了眼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：  
> 这是承诺的更新。谢谢你们的耐心。  
> 一些人在过去一周问了，所以我想我该公开我的计划。不幸的是，这篇不会有黑豹或者诸神黄昏情节。诸神黄昏将在幕后发生，它会引发主要事件，也就是无限战争。但Tony和 Stephen不会参与。我这样做是为了有更多时间挖掘其他的角色，诸如蜘蛛侠和银河护卫队。(Supreme Family至尊家庭我来啦！) 这也是为了剧情的延续。重来有三个主要情节： Tony起初的重生，复仇者，以及奇异博士。新生会有两个：蜘蛛侠返校季，以及巨大的无限战争巨兽。我希望这解释得通。 ;D


	6. Chapter 6

第六章  
剩下的六月平稳地度过。Tony和Stephen回到了运行复仇者，研究已知敌，以及准备应付第二次进攻的例行生活里。Tony是复仇者的首要领导，但他和Stephen专攻不同的领域。Tony负责物流，公众关系，不-神秘的危机，而Stephen带领着 ‘外星和跨纬度危机部门’ （D.E.I.T.）。  
D.E.I.T. 是复联最大以及扩张得最快的部门。考虑到即将到来的战争，这也是最重要的部门，所以Stephen被委任带领它。Stark工业作为美国损害管制部门的重要股东，对来自外星的技术，外星人组织样品，以及地球之前未知的材料拥有独占权限。D.E.I.T. 吸引着全球的科学家们，但是增长的能力也需求着更多资金。  
尽管还没有什么贡献，D.E.I.T. 消耗着复联的大部分资金。它的胃口无穷无尽。在莫哈维沙漠战役之前，人类认为他们独自生活在宇宙中。没人知道外星人存在，更别说研究他们了。D.E.I.T. 的每一份知识都是从零开始的。Tony，乃至于Stark工业是复仇者唯一的赞助人，但即使全球最大的科技集团也需要留心它的资金动向。  
复仇者是一个非盈利性的，维护和平的组织。它以令人恐慌的速度消耗着资金，然而却赚不了一个子儿。在Tony的上一世，资助复仇者们显得不费吹灰之力。他们谁也不知道自己在干什么。所谓的复联是装备了少数超英的一伙融不进社会的底层人士们，舒舒服服地躺在Tony的资源之上。  
现在的复联是一个公司。他们设立了实验室专门解密外星科技。训练设施，研发，专用设备的制造。。。保护世界并不便宜。公众好感帮助Stark工业的销售到一个程度，但在复仇者集合之前，钢铁侠就人尽皆知了。  
除了追随传统，Stark博览会2016属于Tony和Pepper增加收入计划的一部分。这个幕后动机被藏得很好，没人可以猜得到。Stark工业极为利润丰厚，但民众永远无法理解拯救世界的背后需要多少努力。  
Pepper在帮着复联周转，但Tony需要更多的余地。他又太多想要探索的点子。Tony从来没有放弃在全球范围内打造钢铁战甲，伴随着即将到来的Thanos的威胁，这个主意拒绝安静地进入永夜。  
地球在银河系里可笑的寡不敌众。人类需要一些防御机制来抵御外星威胁。奥创本是那道防线。在索科维亚战役之后，奥创被无限期地封存了；在它身上倾注的几百个小时被浪费了。全世界为了丢失的人命责怪钢铁侠。Tony也责备自己；从那之后他就没开始过任何大型项目。  
但现在，重生的第六年，Tony做了足够多的好事来抑制他的自我怀疑。他重新评估了手头上的信息，和Stephen以及Bruce一起，三人做出了现存的框架实在太有价值了，不值得被浪费的结论。  
他们在春季重启了这个项目。为了确保这次能够控制状况，Tony把项目缩小到了从前的一小部分，然后把故障防御增强了三倍。Tony已经接受了教训。总之，奥创2.0会是个低调小规模的项目。他不会瞄得太远，也不会瞄得太高。奥创2.0被官方命名为 ‘世界安全网’。在政治界这受到了巨大阻力，但Tony早就预料到了强烈抵制。他们还有两年来造势。是其他的事让Tony敲醒了警钟。  
与上一世刺痛他的感官不同，心灵宝石的回归让他们措手不及。这个被诅咒的东西在阿斯加德留置了四年，然而在他们重启了奥创的数月后，它决定回归地球了？Tony拒绝相信两者是孤立的事件；于是最近他对网加倍小心。他们承受不起再一个错误。  
心灵宝石安全地呆在Stephen的口袋维度里。理论上它应该无法影响外部世界，但事情鲜少遵从理论。为了安全起见，Tony把心灵宝石锁在另一个保险箱里；然后让Stephen承诺即使拿着十英尺的棍子也不会戳那个保险箱。迄今为止，网除了标准的开发问题还没有显示出其他异常。Tony祈祷着这会一直保持下去。  
七月头标志着一个特殊时刻：瓦坎达总算准备加入其余人类社会了。由于索科维亚战役在这个时间线里从没有发生，Zemo并不觉得有资格炸维也纳国际中心。不过那儿也没有什么值得炸的人；索科维亚协议也没有起草。直接后果是，Zemo很开心地和他的家人一起生活，瓦坎达的国王T’Chaka还健在，身体还很好。黑豹的责任尚未被传给他的儿子。  
Tony边呷着美式咖啡，边看着T’Challa对外部世界展现他的国家。被一群Dora Milaje(女子皇家护卫队)战士包围，王子带着厚重的瓦坎达口音说着。中情局特工Everett Ross和Tony坐在一排。他带着古怪的喜爱神情看着王子的陈述。  
根据复联情报部，Ross上个月在釜山被看到和王子出现在一个夜总会里。两人没有跳舞，而是和Ulysses Klaue，世界最知名的振金贩子之一交手。这场小冲突很快升级成了一次夺权。瓦坎达的政治体系绝不透明，但世界上没有什么是密不透风的。Tony避开了他们的国内斗争。复仇者有足够操心的事了。瓦坎达往好了说是神经敏感易怒的，他们隐秘的天性意味着他们不会友善地看待外部干预。  
Tony将最后剩下四分之一的咖啡一饮而尽。T’Challa又优雅地赢了另一轮应答。陈述以礼貌的鼓掌收尾，王子开始自由地穿梭在人群中。Tony往嘴里丢了颗薄荷糖，接近了即将成为君主的王子。 “殿下，” Tony打着招呼，握了握T’Challa的手。  
“Stark博士。” T’Challa的手很坚定，但并不强硬。Dora Milaje的视线钉在Tony的脸和手上。Tony对她们露齿而笑；他留给镜头的那种。  
“令人印象深刻的陈述。无论有些人会怎么想；瓦坎达是世界上科技最发达的国家。我很高兴你决定加入我们。” 社交辞令有足够虚假，但这并不是则谎言。Tony确实很高兴瓦坎达在这样重要的时间点加入了人类社会。这开启了对话的窗口。他们都生存在地球上，在即将到来的战争中，他们是天然的盟友。考虑到他们的敌人，复仇者需要所有能得到的帮手。  
“这个想法属于我的父亲。他多年致力于把我们的国家对余下的全世界开放。很遗憾他今天不能来。他会很乐意见你的，” T’Challa说道。  
Tony扬了扬眉。T’Challa对着他惊讶的表情微笑了。这个诚挚的情绪流露让他们破冰。下一刻T’Challa开口时，他眼里有一丝笑意。“我的父亲是您工作的仰慕者。‘一位不同寻常的男人才会保护世界而不求回报，’ 他会这么说。有天早上他把复仇者官方行为准则放在了我的书桌上。”  
“我—我很荣幸。” 绝大部分情况下，Tony发现恶意比赞扬容易咽下，尤其当着来自他尊敬的人。“我一直想要拜访瓦坎达。”  
“我们正在努力开放参观。等那天到来时，您将是第一批获得签证的人，” T’Challa说。  
瓦坎达的王子是一名出色的演说家。他们的夜晚尚早，吧台也开放着。T’Challa附和了Tony喝一杯的建议。两人举着一杯香槟继续谈着。Tony为独占了王子所有的时间道歉，T’Challa则回复他在帮他挡掉不愉快的陪伴。  
酒精影响不到他们。Tony是因为稀释后的超级士兵血清，而T’Challa则是通过未知的生物强化。但尽管他们神智清醒，共饮在全世界都代表着认同。在第二杯后，T’Challa足够放松到问了一些更私人的问题。  
“钢铁侠的壮举流传着，你早期的生活也被充分地记录，但我有一个在书上找不到答案的问题。我希望你能帮助我理解。” Tony转身对着T’Challa。他张开双臂，示意着 ‘问吧’。T’Challa看着他的饮料。酒精在水晶杯里泛着气泡。“你为什么建立了复仇者？为什么承担这个责任？世界不会为了你所做的感谢你，而且它会用每个错误折磨你。”  
Tony花了一秒来意识这个问题。他然后大笑了；声音既响又自在。Tony留意到T’Challa困惑的表情，解释道，“很有趣，我将说的来自一位十五岁的少年。我不认为有人说得比他更好了。” Tony对着喜爱的回忆微笑。“我曾问是什么让他每天早上起床，而他回答，‘当你能做我能做的事，但你不做，然后坏事发生了，’” Tony直视着T’Challa，“‘。。。它们发生是因为你。’”  
“一个有见地的孩子，” T’Challa回望着Tony。  
“他是最棒的，” Tony说。“我感觉到你还有更多问题。”  
T’Challa在吧台上放下香槟杯，转而面对Tony。“如你熟知的，有。。。很多人反对你打造全球战甲。瓦坎达加入了世界，也被期待我们分享我们对这些议题的想法。你说世界安全网保护我们，但有些宣称这是个欠缺考虑的监视手段。我父亲委任我评估你真实的意图。”  
“你怎么想？” Tony问。  
T’Challa花了点时间措辞他的回复。“你是个好人，心地善良，但好人当领袖很难，一名非常智慧的人曾教会我这点。”  
Tony抿着唇。“那让我问你这个：你相信我会做正确的事吗？”  
“如果今早有人问我，我会怀疑，一个男人拥有太多力量了。但当面遇见你之后，我现在相信了。我相信我的直觉；他们不再完全是属于我的了。有一天，我会继承黑豹的能力。瓦坎达保护者的化身。”  
停顿。“你站我这边？” Tony眯着眼。这发展太顺利了，不像是真的。  
“我支持你。” T’Challa点头。  
“感谢上帝。终于有件事做对了。” Tony发出一声夸张的叹息。“你不担心一旦网设立了，我会使肮脏手段，凯蒂猫？”  
“你可以试试，但我向你保证，瓦坎达是有能力的国家。” T’Challa的笑容几乎在得意了。不照着做是不可能的。“我的妹妹，Shuri，为这个项目神魂颠倒。尽管她怀疑我们是否需要它。”  
“这是个很长的故事。你连一半也不会信的。”  
“你干嘛不试试。”  
Tony捂着下巴。他猜说真话没什么坏处。“你看了第一次入侵的录像？齐塔瑞人，又大又顽强，看着很不友善的那个。”  
T’Challa点头。“莫哈维沙漠的战斗被大规模播放了。”  
“现在有另一支军队，他们比上一批更加大而且顽强。地球除了作战别无选择。我在试着提升我们的机会。” Tony尽可能直白地公布事实。他等待着嘲讽，但T’Challa迅速接受着信息。这鼓励了Tony透露更多。  
“问题是我没有证据；预知未来恰好并不算。当我发疯好了，但我不能做一件事，那就是袖手旁观。眼下我们还有时间。我们有手段回击。我们为什么必须等到无可避免到来，然后再绊倒我们自己？失败不是个选项。数十亿人仰仗着我们。”   
T’Challa一直保持着安静。“如果能选择，我会邀请你加入复仇者。” Tony偷偷瞥了一眼T’Challa’s西装之上的爪子项链。  
“我会礼貌地回绝，” T’Challa说。  
“没什么。你有你的责任，我有我的。” Tony拍着正装衬衫下的光亮。他的指甲隔着一层布料碰到了方舟反应堆，减弱了声音。“但我需要问一件事。我不是说一定会发生。见鬼，我已经全力以赴，确保那不会发生，但最糟情况，外星人攻破了网，发动了全面进攻。瓦坎达是这个星球上科技最先进的国家。我们能指望你的国家参与战斗吗？”  
T’Challa自信地笑了，作为一名仁慈的统治者，他的话流露出竞争心。“我向你保证， Stark博士，如果到那个田地，瓦坎达不会抖缩在复仇者的阴影里。地球同样是我们的家。”  
\----------  
Tony陷入了他汽车的后座。他告诉Happy发动车子。和T’Challa的交谈进展得不错。他揣摩着瓦坎达对疯狂泰坦军队的立场。Tony不会把皇室称作他的盟友，但他们支持了他的努力，眼下这种进展就算是足够有希望了。  
一阵熟悉的嗡声打断了Tony的思绪。Tony掏出了他的Stark平板，看着显示屏。  
Harley Keener—语音通话功能（Facetime audio）。   
[拒绝] [接受]   
Tony按了[接受] 按钮。屏幕黑了几秒钟；然后一张笑脸出现了。“Tony！” Harley叫道。抖动的摄像头稳定了，Harley把他的Stark平板放在了一个平面上。  
在2012年那个灾难性的一周之后，地球进入了一段宁静的和平时期。Tony早先的努力得到了回报。由于心灵宝石和空间宝石都不在地球上，没有索科维亚战役，所以也没有协议。安理会以及洞察计划的更早离世拯救了神盾的某种厄运。Fury利用Tony的名单除去了大部分，如果不是所有潜伏的九头蛇成员，而Tony之前去西伯利亚九头蛇的地堡终结了最后的冬日战士们。  
那些平凡的年份是辛苦赢来的，Tony利用了它们。尽管他并没忘记可能会发生的事。在缺席他生命的人里，一位来自田纳西州的孩子脱颖而出。Harley在满大人的事件里扮演了重要的角色，展现了力量和勇气。在短暂的精神斗争后，Tony对他的好奇屈服，搜索了那个孩子。  
一个快速的调差显露出Harley经历了和上次同样的困难，而这令人无法接受。Tony编造了些牵强的借口，让Harley加入了他的钢铁精神奖学金。他也给了孩子他的号码，以防万一有人开始在他的周围同时爆炸。  
“嗨，孩子。最近如何？你有段时间没打电话了，” Tony说。  
Harley这些年长大了。他更高了，尽管还有些瘦，他原先偏短的头发现在长到及肩。他透过微卷的刘海边缘凝视着Tony。深色的眼里闪烁着聪明的光芒。“是啊，妈妈告诉我少打电话。她说我在烦你。” Harley耸肩。  
“胡说，你随时想打电话都可以。我也许不会接。你懂的，这就是生活。但你不该让这个阻止你，” Tony打着趣。  
“很好，因为反正我会接着打的，” Harley毫无歉意地说。Tony爆发出大笑。他被厚脸皮（的小鬼们）包围着。  
“我没所谓。你为什么打来了？小天才先生在实验室遇到难题了吗？”  
Harley调整镜头对向他的工作台。他在被Stark工业升级成了一个热爱科学的孩子的梦想实验室的车库里。平面中央散落着色彩鲜艳的塑料件。一些塑料件垂在一个透明的亚克力桶边缘上。几英尺外立着一张折叠起来的名片。  
土豆枪马克III。  
“我试着增加我的FPS（feet per second 英尺/秒），我觉得你能帮上忙，” Harley说。  
“我以为你的FPS没问题。你越过我肩上射了那个灯泡。” Tony更深地陷入皮制座椅，给自己倒了杯水。  
“那完全是个侥幸。我干嘛要射我自己的灯泡？我是在吓唬你。”  
“那可不太友善。”  
“你闯进了我的车库！”  
两人在Tony剩下的车程里讨论了一些原理图。老实说，Tony喜欢Harley。孩子很喜欢恶作剧，但是通过一种可爱的方式。他同时也让Tony保持机警，但和Selvig很像，Harley只是个聪明的孩子。他不能停下卡车，没有九条命。为了保护他，Tony保持着距离。他从没随口说过任何复仇者事务。最好事情就保持这样。  
Happy把Tony在Stark大厦前放下，然后去停车。“好吧，我到站了。你有足够多的信息继续了。如果你还有任何需要，打电话给我，” Tony说。  
“行，” Harley点头。  
“回头见，小鳄鱼。” Tony眨了一下眼睛。  
“呃。” Harley翻了个白眼。通讯变黑了。Tony对着屏幕窃笑。一声柔和的 ‘叮’ 示意他的私人电梯到了。Tony通过了脸部识别，按下了套间的楼层。盯着显示，等着数字升到六十，他想到了一件事。  
说到有潜力的孩子，七月来临前的一整个月，Tony 都忙于运营复仇者，准备Stark博览会2016。在这之前，他和Stephen在度假。Tony有段时间没见到友好的邻家蜘蛛侠了。  
“Jarvis，睡衣宝宝最近在干什么？” Tony问着他忠诚的人工智能。电梯门开启了，显露出他超现代的家。Tony甩下了外套，松着领带，等待Jarvis与Peter的战衣同步。  
“Sir。。。” Jarvis在停顿后说。“年轻的Parker先生好像遇到了麻烦。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记:  
> Hi大家！我这周不在家，没法打开电脑。我用手机更新了这章。我希望格式是正确的。如若不然，我回来会修正的。我将不得不再次遵照在三周里更新两章的节奏。生活在变好，但我想我需要时间调整。7月18日会更新，然后是7月29日。  
> 谢谢你们这么棒！ ;D


	7. Chapter 7

第七章：小蜘蛛上线！  
作者笔记：  
蜘蛛侠，蜘蛛侠，Spider-Man, Spider-Man,  
做小蜘蛛做的事 Does whatever a spider can  
织个网，任何尺寸，Spins a web, any size,  
像抓苍蝇般抓小偷 Catches thieves just like flies  
当心！Look Out!  
蜘蛛侠来啦！Here comes the Spider-Man!

（摘自1967年蜘蛛侠动画最最经典的OP： https://www.bilibili.com/video/av4239115/）

 

Peter Parker摇荡着穿梭在纽约市的钢筋水泥丛林之中。他面罩上的平行投影闪烁着对周边环境的实时分析。Peter瞥了一眼Urbanspoon上打分五星的三明治店，也许他们也会为他把三明治压地超级扁，就像街角Delma先生的饮食店做的那样。Peter熟练轻松地荡过一幢幢大楼，他经历了惯例的倒栽葱，但还是克服了过来。他的左脚踝因为之前的摔倒刺痛着，开始肿了。但由于强化过的治愈力，它应该在他不得不回家前就能被控制住了。

当他的Stark手机更新了中城的一起带枪抢劫时，Peter还在上课。尽管还有一个小时才放学，Peter没法忽视他完全可以帮忙平息的紧急事件。他悄悄地从化学教室的窗口溜了出去，在路上换上了战衣。Peter把背包黏在了垃圾桶上，然后冲向了一个街区外的抢劫现场。带着经典的窃贼面罩的男人们遍布在银行的每一寸地面上，但Peter悄无声息地解救了人质们。一旦人质逃离了大楼，Peter迅速网起了剩下的罪犯，抢了他们的枪支。  
男人们很有经验，尤其是他们的头儿。他用来福枪柄砸的Peter失去平衡；然后对着他的脸开了三枪。他们离得太近了，Peter躲开了两枚子弹，但是避不开第三颗。金属块撞到他的面罩上，震碎了护住他眼睛的丙烯酸眼罩。Peter立刻感激起Stark先生做的防弹战衣。  
如果Peter对自己足够诚实的话，他大概有点不自量力了。这情形能够很快升级成难以控制，但考虑到Spider-Man是怎么以一打二十几人的，Peter毫不犹豫地把这次任务当成了个胜利。  
一丝黏状物从Peter的丝网发射器射出，长丝线的顶端黏在了一栋摩天大楼的外墙上。Peter抓住氧化了的绳子尾端，在空中晃动着身体。他摆出了个很大的弧度，然后松手，离开了身后的大楼，势能使他穿过了两栋更矮的楼，然后他又发射了另一个蛛网。Peter重复着动作，他的肾上腺素水平开始下降，全身开始发疼。Peter本打算今晚就到这里了，但现在是晚餐时间，如果回家他得吃晚饭。他看上去就像被卡车碾过了，现在他可不能露脸。  
Peter给梅姨发了短消息，说他在Ned家；然后发了消息给Ned，让他打掩护。这不是个全然的谎言。他是打算等下路过的。他今天经历了几次硬着陆，他应该休息下。还有他得补上落下的功课。  
为了他新的爬墙身份挤出时间，Peter不得不缩短了日常的其他活动。他也退出了校乐队。这不是个轻松的决定；Peter想念他的乐队朋友们。他也想念吹小号的时光，但他的生命里有更重要的事了。有些事必须做出牺牲。  
Peter永远不会忘记Stark先生救了他叔叔的那晚。他在街对面无助地看着。强化过的感官让他认出了带着手枪的男人，但他离得太远了。Peter那时候还无法控制他的能力，而他的叔叔挡住了那男人的路。他听到了子弹离开弹道的声音。那一刻Peter以为他永远失去了叔叔。  
然后奇迹发生了。一件金红战衣从天而降。它挡住了袭击，让男人退下。男人恐慌地射空了弹匣。战衣就像拍开苍蝇般打弯了子弹。一旦男人的子弹用完，金红战衣的男人轻松地制服了他。  
Peter张着下巴站在马路对面。他的叔叔从人行道上起身，和救了他的男人握手。战衣的面罩打开了，露出了不是别人，正是Tony 天啊 Stark的笑脸。  
Peter从蹒跚学步时就是钢铁侠的粉丝了。每个开心儿童餐他都会选钢铁侠玩具；他还有一盒子收藏在家里。梅姨在他八岁生日时送了个按比例缩小的头盔复制品，他戴着去了Stark博览会。他在外面等了好几小时，就为了看一眼钢铁侠。幸运的是，安保看出了他的执着，让他钻进了栅栏，他得以贴身见到了他的英雄；显然Stark先生对孩子们没有办法。他记得自己探着头举起他的签名板。他感受到了板子的微沉；然后对方在他的头盔上拍了拍，在他能说钢铁侠有多酷之前，Stark先生消失在了汹涌的狗仔们，尖叫的粉丝们，和强硬的安保们之间。  
对面的Ben叔叔指了指他的方向。Stark先生看见了他，挥了挥手。接下来发生的事太快了，Peter记不清了。他的大脑短路了，接下来他知道的，是他和Stark先生独处，而他刚刚对这位现代超英的教父吐露了他的秘密身份。  
Peter又晃出了一个巨大的弧线。他受过训的身体即使在放空时也能穿梭这些街道。和他自家制的战衣不同，全新改进后的战衣完全不会限制他的行动。每次他穿上打击罪犯的时候，感觉都像是提早到来的圣诞节。不幸的是，有什么毁坏了他完美的，两磅重的，超不好惹的战衣。破碎的左眼罩十分碍眼。黑色的边缘不时地抽搐着，他没办法透过缝隙看清楚。这没有让他的左眼彻底无用，但确实影响了他对深度的判断。  
Peter尖叫着险险避开了又一个火警出口。不行，他没办法继续这样做英雄。也许他该路过下Stark大厦，让Jarvis给他修修战衣。大厦的人工智能居民能控制Stark先生实验室的机器人，他能在Stark先生发现前溜掉。简单的硬件替换不需要引起钢铁侠的注意。这么想着，Peter对弄坏了交到他手里的，数百万美元的战衣的感觉稍稍好了些。他制定了去Stark大厦的新路线，停在小路里换回了T恤，牛仔裤和褪色的匡威。目前他脚踝上的肿胀达到了顶峰。Peter走路时感到刺痛，但是大厦已经很近了。Peter 在人行道上跛行着，他等着绿灯，然后接近了中城的地标。  
Stark大厦座落在一片巨大，葱翠的土地上。占据了整个街角，考虑到这儿的地理位置，地价大概会跟着一堆离谱的零。大厦耸立在一个宽敞的墩座上，然后向上逐渐变细，直到顶部的停机坪，创造出了它标志性的形状。除了顶层套房和Stark先生的私人实验室，最上面的十层被用来做研究开发。Stark工业在上城的另一处物产运营着复仇者事务。出于未知原因，大厦被严格管控着，只能处理公司业务，但那并没有削弱公众的热情。随便什么日子，进出Stark大厦的人都能看到公众区域挤满了游客。今天也不例外。  
纽约是座不夜城，霓虹灯点亮的街道欢迎着夜晚的活动。大厦的广场熙熙攘攘，但当Peter一瘸一拐地接近时，他发现人群有些不对劲。一伙人聚集在大厦的主入口外。很多高举着手绘的标志牌，他们拦住想要进入的人们。  
“谁在地球上？我们的地球！” 他们集体反复叫喊着。“我们想要什么？自由！我们什么时候要？现在！如果我们得不到？关了它！” 几名抗议者骚扰着进出大楼的员工。旁观者不认同地皱眉，对着愤怒的人群指指点点。他们一定呆了有段时间了。“优越的，自大的行贿者！钢铁霸主快走开！” 他们持续吟颂着。最后一句让Peter大吃一惊。他蹒跚着靠近读着上面的标语。  
权利属于人民！  
抵制世界‘监视’网！抵制钢铁霸主！   
站起来！反击！我们的自由受到了攻击！   
“抱歉…先生？抱歉打断一下！” Peter拍了拍一名抗议者的肩膀。没有回应。他又试着更重地戳了下。男人转身对着Peter怒目而视。  
“你要干什么？”  
“嗯…这是怎么了？你们为什么要抗议Stark先生？” Peter问。  
“你不会读吗，小孩？” 男人指着自己的标志牌，上面用深红色涂着 ‘制止他血迹斑斑的双手’ ，紧跟着一副钢铁侠斥力炮被扣上手铐的图案。“死亡商人躲避正义制裁太久了。现在他想要控制我们每天的生活了？”  
“嗨，这有些过了，你不觉得吗？” Peter感受到体内威胁着升起的一股脑怒。这些人过去八年是活在石头下面吗？Peter压碎了他的懊恼，继续说，他不想听着没礼貌。“Stark先生保护着我们。齐塔瑞进攻时你在这儿吗？如果外星人回来了怎么办？我们需要防御。”  
“那是他告诉你的。我可不信他的接口。” 男人开始打量Peter了，其他抗议者也聚了过来。“别搞错了，Stark把我们堵在了矿井前，他会把我们都推进去的。一旦网上线了，没人能阻止他。我们需要在为时已晚前停止一切！”  
“但Stark先生永远也不会这么做的。网是为了紧急事态。我觉得你们反应过度了，” Peter说。  
“听着，小孩，你很容易被花哨的战衣和招摇的科技迷惑，但他不是你想的那样。” 男人仿佛他才是握有真相的少数人般地摇头。“‘钢铁侠’，你所谓的英雄，滥杀无辜，不露声色地撒谎，偷窃不属于他的成果。” 男人拉开了外套拉链。一个标志缝在了他穿旧了的胸前口袋上。  
A.I.M. （先锋科技）  
Peter觉得这个商标有点熟悉，但他记不清在哪儿看到的了。“自从合并后，我们只能辞职。Stark不让我们继续我们的实验。他拿走了我们的注射，说要 ‘治愈’ 我们。我们重新命名为 ‘反钢铁侠组织’ ，在过去五年里联合被他不公对待的其他人，” 男人拉上了拉链。“你会对我们的人数吃惊的。复仇者不是表面的样子。你的英雄根本算不上什么英雄。”  
他言谈里的放肆狂妄激怒着Peter；真是不知感激的混蛋。“我听到了你的话，但你是错的。” Peter双手抱臂。“Stark先生尽了全力。他的全力拯救了无数人命。你们为了拯救世界干了些什么，嗯？没错；什么也没干。事实上你们比什么也没干做的更少，因为你们给冒着生命危险帮助我们的人们制造麻烦。”  
男人充满恶意地对着Peter走了一步。他身后跟着听着对话的其他人。 “你刚才说了什么，混球？你一无所知。”  
“我知道你需要专业帮助，” Peter斗嘴。尽管面对着接近的抗议者人群，Peter扬起了下巴，一步不退。“你们是一群看不到Stark先生有多努力保护这个星球的人。”  
“你猜怎么着，自从你开口，就是 ‘Stark先生’ 这个，‘Stark先生’ 那个的。” 男人眯起眼。 “你是认识他吗？”  
提问让Peter惊讶。“呃…是的，大概？” Peter说。这是个错误回答，因为抗议者的神情变得更残酷了。男人扑向了Peter。Peter向左避开，落在了受伤的脚踝上。他发出了痛苦的叫喊。男人看到了缝隙，抓住了Peter。  
“住手！” Peter的喊叫被背景音的咏唱淹没了。男人挥动着拳头，感谢Peter的蜘蛛感应，第一拳擦过了他的脸颊，留下了灼烧感。Peter想要挣脱男人，但人群太密了。他没有空间移动，也不想伤到任何人。男人又抬起了拳头，Peter试着护住脸。  
“从孩子身上离开，” 一个严厉的声音说道。Peter对着声音抬起了头。一件金红的盔甲从天空冲了下来，急停在他们身前几英寸处，让Peter和袭击者都退后了几步。战衣徘徊在半空。头盔收起，露出了Stark很不高兴的脸。六架钢铁哨兵跟在他身后。它们分开了抗议人群。  
“觉察到恶意人群。请退后，不然你将会被带离这个场所，” 钢铁哨兵统一说道。广场扬声器放大了电子音。  
“现在就离开，” Stark先生强调。Peter从没见过他这么生气。  
男人松开了Peter。“我知道我的权利。你不能让我们离开。”  
“Jarvis？” Stark先生问。  
“根据纽约州法律，公民有权利*聚集在人行道，公园以及街道上进行和平的抗议。然而，私有财产的主人有权决定是否允许抗议在他们的土地上发生。一旦被拒绝，那些不遵守警告的人们可以以非法入侵罪名逮捕。公民们也不能以损害他人的空间以及安全的方式抗议，” Jarvis说道。  
短暂的停顿笼罩着人群。“所以，除非你和你朋友能在拳脚上打得过我，我建议你们滚，” Stark先生说。男人回头，其他抗议者正逃离着现场。围观的人群对他发出了嘘声。他孤立无援。男人怒视着Peter。他对着地上吐了口痰，也离开了。  
“谢谢你，Stark先生，但你不必过来的。我可以解决这个。” Peter理了理撕烂的上衣，拿起了丢在一边的书包。  
“别担心这个，孩子。” Stark先生轻轻 ‘砰’ 的一声落地。他盯着余下的抗议者。当最后一个也逃离后，他对着钢铁哨兵挥了挥手，金属战衣回到了大厦。他又打量了下Peter。“你怎么了？你看上去糟透了。”  
“我—呃—” Peter结巴着。  
“Parker先生的受伤也许和之前蜘蛛侠在银行抢劫现场出现有直接联系，” Jarvis说道。  
Stark扬起了一边精心打理过的眉毛。他戴上了墨镜。红色的镜片传输给他早前抢劫的数据分析。Peter瞥到了银行内部的监控录像。小小的窗口显示着蜘蛛侠一屁股跌在了地上。  
“很好，孩子，” Stark先生在录像结束后说道。“在这么干，你会制造足够的混乱，然后让Ben & Jerry以你的名字命名下一个口味，就像惊奇蜘蛛。”  
“真的吗？” Peter问，眼下讽刺的情形被抛到了脑后。“里面有什么？”  
“没人知道；这是个惊喜。” Stark先生低下了墨镜，透过金色的边框看着Peter。“还有是的，你被关禁闭了。”  
“什么？” Peter抽了口气。他不知道他在期待什么，但被惩戒可不是其中一项。他可是救了一银行的人质，Stark先生该看到了这个？  
“Jarvis，封锁战衣。” Stark对他的人工智能同伴说。  
“好的，Sir，” Jarvis回复。  
“你听到我了。” Stark先生的注意力又回到了Peter身上。“我说过的，上课时间不许做英雄。你阿姨担心你的成绩呢。自从你开始发射蛛网它们就开始下滑了。” Stark先生叹了口气。“还有那些带枪的人。你是怎么想的？你十五岁，不是五十。只是你在街上的第一年。你先是逃课，现在你又在广场上惹事打架。”  
“不是我！他开始挥拳头的—”  
“你可以走开。”  
“但他在说你坏话。而且—还撒谎！我该怎么做，就让他继续？”  
“孩子…” Stark先生向前走了一步。包着他的纳米粒子回到了方舟反应堆里。他穿着暗红色细条纹的西装。Peter闻到了香槟混合着晚上古龙水的味道。  
他只手握住了Peter的肩。“人们总会有不同意彼此意见的时候，而这没关系的。你不能试图说服每个蠢货和他们的跟班；一天里可没有这么多个钟头。”   
Peter看向了别处，但Stark先生还在说。“忘了他们吧，拜托了。我们说好的脚踏实地呢？帮助小人物们，就像那位给你买了西班牙油条的女士。”  
“你知道油条的事？” Peter偷偷瞄了一眼Stark先生。  
“我读了你的短信孩子，干的好。” Stark先生抬起了放在Peter肩头的手，拍了拍他的背。“现在让我们拿回它。” 他指着Peter书包里的战衣。“我会调整下，然后再还给你的，但如果你做了什么鬼鬼祟祟的事，我可是会知道的。”  
“我不需要—，” Peter被一根放在他额头的手指打断了。  
“我会知道的，” Stark先生重复。“利用这段时间，保持低调，好好做功课，提高你的成绩。你是个聪明的孩子，Pete。考虑大学的事情可从来不嫌早。我在麻省理工有点关系。” Stark先生启动了推进器，飞向了大厦。当Peter站在原地不动时，他停下招呼Peter跟上。“来吧，我们会帮你包扎好，Happy会送你回去。不能让你看上去像被抢劫了似的回家。”  
“哦—好的！” Peter眉开眼笑地抓起书包，跟上了他的导师。  
也许今天毕竟没这么糟。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：  
> 还有谁准备好了迎接我们的至尊家庭？？？ >:D


	8. Chapter 8

第八章  
“让我来梳理一下，”Stephen放下了手中关于跨纬度时空穿越的书册。“他救了超过三十个人，而你关了他禁闭。”  
Tony把枕头堆在床头板上，他转过去面对旁边的男人。“他对付二十几个强盗。那些家伙带着枪。他们毫不犹豫就会对他开枪。事实上，他们已经尽力了，没人死真是太走运了。”  
把Peter送回家后，Tony更彻底地回顾了早前的事件。他很确定锁定Peter的战衣是正确选择。Tony捂住脸。所有事情都是从他把Peter带去莱比锡后发生的。正如他之前承认的，他很绝望，那个时候，带上一名能抓住他队友而又不会伤害到他们的街头英雄看起来是个好主意。他在这一世为Peter定制了战衣，因为他不希望小蜘蛛穿着睡衣惩治罪犯，但事后想来，也许他给了比那个孩子准备好面对的，更多的责任。  
如果Peter穿着他自制的装备，他在面对一伙武装强盗前会再想一想。他闪闪发光的新战衣给了他所向无敌的假象。Peter还没准备好面对更大的舞台。躺在Tony工作台上的破碎的眼罩就是足够的证据。  
“他尽力了。”Stephen也转身面对Tony。他合上书，放在了床头柜上。“就像你说的，他还是个新人。他需要时间学习。记得我们刚开始的时候？那可是一片疯狂。”  
“就是如此。”Tony说着坐正了。“我们让多少人涉险了？我们那时候缺乏准备，没有办法，但他就不一样了。有专业人员可以处理那种事。他没和最好的榜样一起工作，学习如何控制冲动。”  
“Tony。”Stephen给了他那种眼神，从来都能让Tony垂下视线。熟悉的安慰保证的语句悬在两者之间。Stephen这次放过了他，没有重复它们；在数年里他大概低语了有一百次了。  
“我只是...”Tony叹气。他盯着米黄色的天花板，仿佛那上面会长出张嘴，吐出所有的答案。“这正是为什么我不想他加入复仇者。”  
“但他还没有加入，”Stephen说。“还不是官方的。他名牌上的‘实习生’是有理由的。”  
“他通过我们还没有编出来的测试只是时间问题。然后他就要独当一面了。”Tony闭上眼睛。他想要休息一会儿，然而他回到了莱比锡，Peter受了重创。蜘蛛侠躺在水泥跑道上，看不到脸。Tony飞向他，他没有动。请别让他死。 Tony对自己说。求你了。哦上帝这是我的错。  
“你对他有信心。”Stephen的话打断了Tony的思绪。  
“我当然有。那孩子会大有作为，”Tony说。  
“那么，相信他会找到办法的。”Stephen的手安抚地放在Tony的手臂。“你装作不在乎，但你在乎的太多了。你肩负了太多责任，试着解决太多问题。你不该为别人的选择负责。Peter也许还未成人，但他很快就会了。你没有告诉他穿上戏服惩治罪恶，那是他的选择，一次又一次，作为蜘蛛侠的每一天。”Stephen眼睛的光穿透了昏暗的卧室。他们一同度过了彼此生命里一些最艰难的时刻。那些时刻使他们以言语无法做到的方式建立了羁绊。Stephen知道他，了解他，从内到外。“那对我也适用。无论日后发生了什么，我想你知道我选择了这条路。”  
“敲敲木头。”Tony迅速转身敲了两下床头板。“不许再那样说。呸呸呸，我不想它应验。”  
“真的？迷信？”Stephen的眼角伴着微笑皱起。  
“你是魔法师。我在锡罐里飞行。一切都有可能。”打趣没有起到Tony想要的效果。与其让情绪放松，Stephen的笑容从唇边褪去。  
“Tony，我们逃避这个对话很久了。我知道我们在尽全力消除威胁，但我仍认为我们应该讨论这个，”Stephen说。“战争要来了。复仇者们需要你掌舵，如果真需要在我们俩之间—”  
Tony躲避了足够久到知道Stephen要说的。他直视另一名男人的眼睛。“不，不会到这一步的。”  
“你不能确定。在我看到的未来里...”  
“那我们就一起。”Tony凑近，直到他们就离开几英尺。“复仇者是合作项目。我不能一个人领导团队。答应我你不会做任何蠢事。”Stephen抿紧了唇。Tony把他抵在床头板上。Stephen没有逃避的地方。“来嘛...答应对我坦白。如果你不隐瞒事情，我也不会。”Tony知道他听上去很绝望，但这都是真的。Stephen是他唯一可以坦白的人。在他们自己的家里，Tony感到安全，不需要隐藏。他可以爱，然后被爱。  
“好吧，”Stephen犹豫地喃喃道。  
“这才是个好魔法师，”Tony表扬道。他翻身到Stephen身上，在男人的脖颈处留下了一串亲吻。他们呼吸着彼此的气味。Stephen的润肤霜融合着柑橘和檀香木的香调。Tony解开了Stephen的衬衫，把它推到了一边。他继续沿着线路亲吻，横跨Stephen的肩膀，然后到了胸口。有什么顶着Tony的腹部。  
“你是带了根棍子，还是很高兴见到我呢？”Tony含糊地说。Stephen对着俗气的俏皮话轻笑。Tony迅速回到了他的床边，打开了床头柜的第一格。当看到对方手里出现的不是更符合这个场景的物品时，Stephen扬起了眉毛，Tony拿出了一个小方盒。当意识到时，Stephen的眼睛睁大了。他不久前才给了Tony一件类似的物品。Stephen打开了献给他的盒子。小型的储藏空间里布着丝绒内衬，在两个垫子之间夹着一枚银色指环。  
Stephen取出指环观察着。极简设计，很像他赠予Tony的那个，但在闪烁钻石的位置，是一片黑色金属。同款的铭文篆刻在指环内侧。  
你使我完整，S.S. （You complete me, S.S.）  
Tony微笑看着Stephen联想到了。黑色的金属片是从他胸口移除的弹片之一。手术后它们就被储藏在一个罐子里，等着重见天日。尽管与之关联的事件并不是个好的回忆，这些细小的金属片是他开启钢铁侠旅程的契机。他们也许分开了，但弹片将会一直是Tony的一部分。Stephen是完整了他人生的那一片。Tony想不出更好的隐喻，来给他的未婚夫一小片他字面意义上的心脏。  
Tony取过了指环，握住了Stephen的无名指。他把指环推到了手指底部。尺寸是完美的，因为Tony事先偷了Stephen的一枚旧戒指，来确保尺寸是正确的。“喜欢吗？”Tony舔了舔唇。现在指环戴上了男人的手，他不再这么确定了。是不是太简单了？Stephen给他的那个上面有颗巨大的幸运陨石。（意指法师求婚时给的钻石星星）  
“...谢谢你。”Stephen眼角发红了。他握过Tony带着戒指的手，和他自己的十指相握。尽管是分开做的，指环们搭配得很完美。它们就像是完整的一套。Tony感到很自豪。“我爱你，”Stephen欣赏着两只指环们套在彼此的手指上，说道。  
Tony的胸口填满了一些轻盈的东西。Stephen的魔法一定进步了，因为他如此简单地让他感到快乐。Tony提起Stephen的手，亲吻着。.  
Stephen的双手是独一无二的。它们的不完美如此完美。代替了处理肉与骨，这双手现在修正着空间与时间。Tony抚摸着穿透了这些修长手指的伤痕。几乎像是某种超然的力量看穿了他被忽略的童年，他孤独的青年，他被背叛点缀的成年，然后说“好吧，是时候算算这些不幸，给点补偿了。”因为Stephen，Tony有了可以守护的羁绊，可以信任的伴侣，可以倚靠的肩膀。  
“我也爱你，史蒂芬妮。”Tony抵着他们的额头，又亲了他的未婚夫。  
无论他活到现在不得不承受的多少考验和苦难，一切都是值得的。 

\----------

 

Peter打开了他家公寓的大门。里面是黑的，他的阿姨叔叔一定已经睡了。Peter靠着墙壁，一步步移向客厅。他避开了所有会吱吱作响的地板。当走到走廊时，Peter松了一口气。  
然后灯亮了。  
“瞧瞧谁打算出现了，”梅姨说。她跷着腿坐在靠窗的旧扶手椅上，双臂抱胸。台灯点亮了她失望的脸。“你去哪儿了？Ben去Ned家接你。你不在。”  
“我—呃—嗨，梅”Peter说。他放下了书包，握紧了包带。  
“说吧？”梅姨站了起来。她走进Peter，在离他一步远处站住。  
“我...是在...Stark实习，”Peter强迫自己说。他苦着脸，想着Stark先生得为他再背个黑锅了。抱歉Stark先生。“是的，Stark实习。我们超时了，我知道你对此的感受，所以...”Peter没有说完。对阿姨撒谎让他觉得非常难受。她是为了他好，但他该怎么说，他阻止了一次抢劫然后陷入了一次斗殴？  
梅姨的眼神在Peter的回复后柔和了下来。她摸了摸他的头发，整了整他歪歪扭扭的衬衫。在抗议者差点把它撕碎后，这还是有点松了。她对着不合身的衣服皱眉，但这次放过了他。“Peter...我知道你有多景仰Tony。我完全不反感他。他救了Ben的命。我只是...担心你。学校今天给我打电话了。他们说你又逃课了。去年你在班里是顶尖的，但现在...我本以为你需要点时间理清思路，喘口气。如果你整天呆在那个实习项目里，你做不了任何这些。”梅姨叹了口气。她拍了拍Peter的肩膀。“你有什么想对我说的吗？”  
“不。”Peter的回复太快了，不像是真的。  
“什么也没有？”梅姨再次问了。  
“什么也没有。”Peter强扯了个笑脸。“一切都好。像你说的，我需要时间理清思路，但相信我，退出实习计划绝对不会有帮助。”  
“好吧。”梅姨看着没有被说服，但让Peter松了一口气，她也没有继续施压。客厅空气凝滞着，两人都各自思考着。就当Peter开始觉得不舒服时，梅姨退了一步。她看了看Peter的身高，捂住她的嘴。“我仍然不敢相信，两年后你就是个高三生了。就仿佛是昨天的事。你当初才这么高。”梅姨比划着她的腰。“你曾每晚开着灯睡，这样妖怪们就没法接近你。”  
“我以为我们同意不说那个了！”Peter说。他的阿姨热衷提起他还是个孩子的故事。这太让人尴尬了。  
“现在看看你，都长大了。”梅姨笑了。她眼里有一丝湿润。她眨眨眼，水汽消失了。“你知道怎么做对你最好。”  
“谢谢，梅。”Peter回应了她的微笑。“我不会让你失望的。”  
“你最好不要，年轻人，”梅姨说。她再次让手穿过Peter的头发。他们聊了一会学校的事，梅姨打了个哈欠。“啊...很晚了。我去睡了。如果你饿的话，厨房里有larb（larb moo，辣拌猪肉碎，返校日里提到过的泰国菜），”她亲了亲Peter的额头，走向她的房间。  
“我很好。我在Stark先生那儿吃了。我是说，实习项目，”Peter纠正到。“晚安，梅。”Peter看着他的阿姨消失在走道。一旦她离开了视线，Peter小跑到浴室，以创纪录的时间刷了牙。锁好他的卧室门后，他打开了书包，取出了他的战衣。  
Stark先生没花什么时间就修好了损伤部位。他甚至让Strange先生刻了一些符文在上面。符文是大多数时候是肉眼不可见的，但当Peter遇险时，它会启动。他看到Strange先生做了一些复杂的手势，然后魔法符号出现了。这是最酷的事了。Strange先生然后给他们烘培了千层面做晚饭。他的导师过的真不错。  
Peter没法控制它的激动。他打电话给Ned。很晚了，但Ned喜欢浏览论坛，而且从来不注意时间。他最好的朋友在某晚他穿着蜘蛛侠衣服回家时偶然发现了他的秘密。Peter为了记忆力散落的乐高死星畏缩着。他等着电话接通。Ned在第二声就接了起来。  
“嗨兄弟，”自称是Peter “椅子里的男人”打了招呼。  
“Ned，我需要你的帮助。”Peter开门见山。“明天放学你能来我家吗？我想我终于找到了证明自己的机会。”  
“等等，证明你自己，就好像证明证明你自己？”Ned问。  
“没错，证明证明我自己。”Peter重重倒在了床上。“你不知道我等这一刻有多久了。也许这没有用，但也许这可以是一些什么...Ned我必须让Stark先生印象深刻，这样他才会真正让我加入团队。”  
“太棒了...”Ned惊叹道。Peter可以想象Ned张开下吧盯着他电脑后面的墙壁。“我完全加入。哦—你能再给我看怎么织网吗？”  
“好的，我会再给你看，但这次请不要把我的头黏在墙上了。织网的液体需要两小时才能融化。”  
“我可不保证。明天见。”  
“酷，再见Ned。”Peter挂断了。他躺在床上，盯着上面的床垫。交叉的金属网上放置着上层的床垫，现在被用来储物。在这个距离，Peter可以看到编织破损布料外层的每一根线。放射性蜘蛛的咬伤让他的五感放大到了十一级。如此小的事件永远改变了他的生活，这太疯狂了。  
Peter碾转反侧着回忆着今天一天的事件。Stark先生大概认为锁住战衣是为了他好，但这恰恰相反。Peter准备好了面对更多。他会在银行搞砸是因为他没有经验。如果Stark先生让他加入复仇者的训练课，问题会迅速解决的。  
Peter如此急迫地想要证明自己。他只是需要一个机会和团队合作，但Stark先生不让。他拒绝带Peter出任何真正的任务，说是为了他好。  
Peter知道他还是个复仇者实习生。他是唯一的复仇者实习生，但这不意味着他的能力比其他人差。除非天意让他使用它，否则不会给他这个天赋。他想要展示给他的导师看，他招募他不是一个错误。  
他只是想要他小时候的英雄为他感到骄傲。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：  
> 所以我又回来了，现实生活回到正轨啦！我会恢复每周更新，从下周日开始。希望接下来一切能保持顺利。;D  
> 译者笔记：  
> 夫夫刚互相带好戒指就得收拾青春期熊儿子（笑） 带孩子是很辛苦滴，supreme family加油！


End file.
